Bite Me (ver II)
by Austere Stryfe
Summary: In a school where in aristocrats attend, whether forced or voluntarily, one would expect it to be uptight and boring. Enter Mikan Sakura, a school mysterious transfer student whose last name is later known affiliated with nobody in business, or even known for that matter, raises the tension inside the academy. Watch as her stealthy life comes to a light.
1. Transfer Student

**A/N:** Hi. This is Austere speaking. I used to go under the username, skylark .all27. I'm here to give you the revision of what I previously wrote two years ago under the same title. Enjoy reading, and tell me how you think by reviewing. Thank you.

(if you want to read the previous version, you can. it is under the same name after all. but note that I have changed a few things regarding how the story goes, and will most likely be somewhat different than this one).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story however, is mine.

* * *

In a school where in aristocrats attend, whether forced or voluntarily, one would expect it to be uptight and boring. Enter Mikan Sakura, a school mysterious transfer student whose last name is later known affiliated with nobody in business, or even known for that matter, raises the tension inside the academy. Watch as her stealthy life comes to a light.

* * *

 _"Life is about the people you meet and the things you create with them so go out and start creating."_

* * *

 **I. Transfer Student**

"Ah, damn. I'm late for class," not like she cared even if she was late. But musings such as these were requirements she held herself accountable to uphold her "normal" status that she's trying to achieve when she entered this school.

While involuntarily, as her father was quite adamant that she take a break from the _activities_ she had been doing since four years ago so he sent her to this school, Mikan decided that it's better to have her background as secure as possible, and as private as possible. She didn't want any unnecessary attention and she definitely didn't want any sort of privilege from her fellow students.

Visiting the restroom like most normal ladies do, Mikan held her breath. She eyed herself in the mirror, and almost chuckled in distaste because for once she agreed with her father, she really did need a break.

Her face was almost as pale as someone who just died, her lips were crisps, and her eyes had heavier bags than a normal elementary school student. While many may not noticed such differences as Mikan had always seen herself as ordinary looking (despite her family's protests) so her face wouldn't be seen "inappropriate" Mikan finally admitted to herself that yes, she needed a break.

It's not as though she's stepping down from the "activities" she had been doing, but she's going to be away from her place. And only when she graduated in high school would she then return to her sanctuary.

Finally deciding that it's time to stop dilly dawdling, Mikan walked herself to her classroom. "Class 3-B" she read, Mikan knocked on the door. She really didn't need to, but even with a background such as she, being polite would always be her second nature.

The door for her classroom was wide open, presented with man who Mikan suspected dubiously was her teacher (because quite frankly, even at this age, no one would ever wear such atrocious clothing) in the front, regarded by not even one of his students, Mikan coughed to catch his attention.

Stopping his charade, quite begrudgingly, Mikan bemusedly pointed out inside her head. The man looked on her direction. With a sheepish grin he gave her, Mikan quirked an eyebrow, her _sensei_ coughed loudly to gain his non-responsive students. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately depending on whose perspective, none of his students actually gave him the attention he wanted. Her teacher, seeming as though he wasn't just blatantly ignored, smiled cheerfully and said.

"Attention, my dear students!" the class barely paid attention to the man. _Poor him_ , Mikan thought. Even though she knew that if she had been one of his students, she'd most likely do the same, it's still not a sin to show some sympathy.

However, the man was not discouraged in the least. In fact, he seemed even more motivated and that made Mikan chuckle to herself because despite being an oddball, Mikan was quite pleased that this teacher was not unbearable as she thought he would be. He's weird, hell, weirder than anyone she had met (and that's saying something), he had this air around him that Mikan, trusting her instincts, knew that she'd be able to trust without question.

"I'm here to bring you a wonderful news! We're going to have a new student!" he exclaimed rather dramatically, and by how long she had been standing outside the door, Mikan had been surprisingly already used to his theatrics. Gesturing for her to come inside, ignoring the series of whispers such as _she better not messes with Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!_ or _hot damn, I thought she'd be hot. Turns out she's a geek, what a letdown._ Mikan cleared her throat.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, 14 years old. It's nice to meet you all," _not really_ , she thought to herself. While she used to be this bubbly little girl who could make even a rock her friend, that was not the Mikan Sakura right now. She had changed over the past years. She had matured, she had been molded to an ice cold prick, but even with all those jazz, she could still be scared. And yes, right now, she's secretly sweating bullets as she swiftly avoided her best friend's heated glare.

It wasn't that hard to ignore her, actually. Especially after Narumi- _sensei_ , she later found out, decided that it's best to have her classmates ask her questions. Totally disregarding her consent.

"A question please," Narumi nodded excitedly. Mikan, almost ready to keel over and just wanted to sit down groaned internally and looked at the girl, who she dubbed as permy 'cause man, that hair would probably make any straightener give up.

"I have never heard of the Sakuras before," she stated, most of her classmates agreeing. Mikan raised an eyebrow, _way to state the obvious permy_. Ignoring her blatant declaration that Mikan shouldn't be at their school, Permy continued.

"So, why is she here?" Mikan would have applauded her for that sassy attitude, but her feet were already killing her, and she really wasn't required to answer their questions anyway. Rolling her eyes, she said.

"I came from a normal family. We're just starting our business and Mr. President was quite generous to give me the privilege to study in your school as long as I maintain my grade. Now, please excuse me. I really need to sit," Narumi- _s_ _ensei_ , not feeling deterred in the least that the daughter of Shouda Family just got burned, he gestured Mikan to sit at the farthest seat in the classroom.

"You're going to be sitting next to that boy who has a manga on his face," nodding while ignoring the jabs of her classmate, she sat down next to the boy. She was aware that all pairs of eyes were on her at the moment, but Mikan really didn't have time to at least get a wink when all girls, Permy being the first to screech, began protesting.

"She can't sit next to Natsume- _kun_ and Ruka- _kun_! She'll infect them!" while Mikan hardly care if these two boys they're talking about were some kind of gods, it still didn't sit well with her that this bitch just called her dirty. Even if Mikan was keeping a low profile, cleanliness was something she'd like to reserve. She's a clean freak like that.

"Now, now, class. Mikan- _chan_ here needs a partner to practice business relationships, and Natsume-kun happens to be free. As such, they're going to be sitting together for the whole year because President assigned them as partners," screeches and screams were heard inside the classroom, but Narumi- _sensei_ just laughed. All students glared at him, but he didn't seem to miss a beat.

"That isn't fair, _sensei_! No one has ever been partners with Natsume- _kun_ for years, even his best friend Ruka- _kun_!" _Sense_ i just smiled.

"If you have complaints regarding the seating and partnering arrangements, you can make an appointment with the President himself, Shouda-san." That silenced Permy. Deeming that everything seemed to have settled, Narumi clasped his hands.

"Yuu- _kun_ , I'm assigning you to have a tour with Mikan-chan this afternoon," with that, he fixed his binder, and said.

"Since I want Mikan-chan to get used to the class, I am giving you all free time to get to know her. See you later, class," nobody even bothered to say anything in return. When the man finally left the premises, Mikan was bombarded with questions.

"Who are you?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"I just told you in class, literally three minutes ago," someone bonked the lad on the head with a book. Mikan, ignoring the charade happening in front of her, she decided to get some shut eye.

"I'm not done with you yet, Missy," Sumire Shouda, she later found out demanded. Opening one eye, she raised an eyebrow. Twitching, Permy continued.

"You have no right to be Natsume- _kun_ 's partner! You will be bringing misfortune to Natsume- _kun_!" and the rest of the girls agreed. Mikan sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't really get enough sleep last night. While Mikan was overbearingly nice, she wasn't someone who'd be an angel when deprived of sleep. And she really didn't need this right now. In fact, nobody got the time.

"Listen here, Shouda- _san_ ," Mikan began, "Like Narumi- _sensei_ said, it was the President who assigned us together. I don't know about you, but I don't think it's wise to cross the President just 'cause of your pettiness. Now, if you will excuse me, I need a nap and this free period is all I have." She's still there and they're still watching, Mikan finally raised her head up.

"In other words," she glared, "get the fuck outta my face, Permy." Mikan expected the results of her screeching, but she ignored it all. She needed her sleep, and she would damn right get it.

[-]

Hyuuga Natsume was a grumpy old man stuck in a fourteen-year-old body, as his best friend used to say, because he was never in a good mood. And while that was insulting, Natsume didn't mind the description. It fit him after all.

However, there were just one of those days where he's grumpier than usual. And today was one of those days. All he wanted was to just get out of this hell-hole they call school, but alas that was not quite an easy feat, especially with his mother breathing down his neck. With one wrong move, he'd be sent his way from a ten story building to the ground with nothing but a bungee jump rope. Natsume might be fearless, but he's not a masochist either. So he stayed put.

Taking the manga off of his face, Natsume crinkled his nose in confusion. Someone was sleeping beside him. _Who?_

He specifically told his mother that under the pretense that he wouldn't break out the academy, Natsume should be left alone. His mother had understood and that privilege had been going on for years since he entered this school since five, yet why was there a person, who he guessed was the opposite gender peacefully sleeping next to him?

He noticed his best friend, Nogi Ruka looking over at the girl next to him, but he paid him no mind. This girl.

This girl, this girl was gross. For pete's sake, she was _drooling_.

Natsume clicked his tongue in distaste. Never had been so appalled with a girl before. This was a first. And she's pissing him off. She's sleeping too deeply for his taste, and so he did what a normal Hyuuga would do. He kicked her feet.

She immediately woke up, and looked around. When she saw him smirking, the girl turned red. Natsume being the Hyuuga that he was, blessed with good looks and brain, thought that the girl probably was turning red for she had seen the god, but he was dead wrong.

She kicked twice as hard, and glared.

"What the fuck," she spat on his face. "What in the world did I ever do to you? I just need some fucking sleep, man. Why the hell would you wake me up?" Natsume, even though surprised by her action, quickly schooled his expression, and arched an eyebrow.

" **Hyuuga** Natsume," he emphasized his last name. The girl simply raised an eyebrow, lazily putting her hair up in a bun. Recognition finally entered her eyes, and while Natsume was ticked off she took this long to realize who he was, it still didn't escape his ego that this girl knew him. Even with just that fact, he was satisfied.

"You're _that_ guy, huh. No wonder these rabid lunatics are so crazy about you, they have the same poles stuck on their asses like you do. _Natsume this, Natsume that._ God, control your pets, will you? I just needed some sleep." She shook her head. Dusting her uniform, she gave him one last glare before walking away as soon as the bell rang.

 _What the hell just happened_. Natsume blinked, quite stupefied and perplexed because that _did not_ just happen. But Ruka coughed, when did he change seats he would never know, and said.

"You too, huh?" Ruka laughed at his confused expression. He stated, quite giddy Natsume observed, that the girl also ignored his presence, as if Ruka was normal. That's bullshit. If Natsume was beyond normal, so was Ruka.

Natsume smirked. Finally, someone other than Imai (she's a different case altogether. That girl definitely was an android, Natsume thought) was able to stand tall and faced him.

 _Interesting_.

 **End Chapter.**


	2. Difference in Strength

**A/N:** Rules and Regulation regarding Alice Academy will be at the bottom of this chapter. If you don't want to be lost in the story (it's not a requirement ofc), I'd suggest reading it. Also, thanks for the reviews! I'll just note that my updates are spontaneous. I don't update on a schedule. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer(s):** I don't own anything. This story however, is mine.

* * *

 _"_ _Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations."_

* * *

 **II. Difference in Strength**

"Yes, I understand, Father," Mikan replied respectfully. Her father dropped the call as soon as it ended, and Mikan was left typing the proposal she had been doing since she stepped foot in Alice Academy. It's a business proposal that her father specifically told her to do for it had something to do with the country's future regarding their oil supply.

A sigh escaped her lips. How long had it been since she lived a normal life? Normal, meaning that apart from being the daughter of the Yukihira Group, her normal being the child that could play outside with no one reprimanding her to act like a sophisticated lady.

It's been four years since _that_ accident, and even now, it still gave her painful memories that she'd rather not think about. She had been careless and arrogant. She didn't realize how much "Yukihira" really meant until _that_ _day_.

But enough with that, Mikan stood up from her foldable bed, trying really hard not to make creaking noises. It's already nine in the evening, and she didn't want her classmates in the girl's dormitory to hear the noises she's making.

Mikan _Sakura_ , she laughed. The daughter of the multi-billionaire Yukihira Izumi was staying in a room much, _much_ smaller than her own bathroom. Her bed was a foldable bed that she could stuff away when she's not sleeping, an old tv that could barely work, a window that's so dusty (she'd have to clean that later when she's not busy—being a clean freak and all made her a bit squeamish on her own room), and a door that could almost break down the moment one person knock on it.

Why was she living in this place again? Ah yes, because Mikan didn't want any unnecessary attention. If say, she's a _no-star_ * and living in quite a fancy place, she'd attract unwanted attention. She didn't want any of that. While it was hard living in a place where she's not used to, it was quite an experience that Mikan knew she'd enjoy.

Ever since she was a child, Mikan had been sheltered with maids, butlers, and a bedroom that could probably fit twenty people. She also had her own game room, her own swimming pool, and her own library. Mikan was quite a reader, and that's the only thing she lamented when she saw her room in Alice Academy. Other than that, Mikan was quite giddy.

This was a new experience, and while she reluctantly went to this school requested by her father, she was glad she had accepted it. New experiences meant new ideas. And Mikan, being the acting President of the Yukihira Group since she was twelve years old, needed various ideas for the company to survive.

It's not as though they're reaching their downfall, hell if anything, after Mikan had entered their premises, the Yukihira Group's business gained more attention as their business boomed quite tremendously with her mind.

Mikan was not born a genius, she was just born slightly average than the rest. However, ever since _that day_ , Mikan became quite driven to achieve the impossible. And she did, still continuing even. Her father was proud.

Yukihira Group started five decades ago. Her grandfather, whom she despised with all her heart, started the Yukihira Group. It was her uncle who continued the business, and while it was slightly known, it still didn't reach the top. Her grandfather was furious. So, being that her father was someone who could make even a cow farm famous, grandfather had forced her father to take over the main branch of the company while her uncle was given a small branch to handle.

Her father had denied, until he was threatened that he'd be stripped off his properties. Father was not a spoiled brat, but he's luxurious. He liked to buy things, and he couldn't afford to lose all of that. So he had agreed.

Her grandfather was happy. After her father took over, the business was as successful as it had ever been. It was her father who had made it to the top, and her grandfather was satisfied with that.

Yukihira Group became the wealthiest, they became the top of the food chain. Yukihira Group now owned three quarter of Japan's property, and a quarter of the world's property. Everyone knew the Yukihiras. And since her father was a bachelor twenty years ago, each famous names such as the Hyuuga, Imai, Nogi, etc were handing their daughters to their doorstep.

But that's where her mother came in. An ordinary looking brunette that offered nothing, but friendship and love to her father. And her father dearly loved her for that. He offered her marriage, and while her grandfather was against the marriage, they still got married. Unlike before, everyone trusted her father more than they trusted her grandfather. Her grandfather had no choice but to agree.

That was when Mikan was born. And now, living an ordinary life in a not-so-ordinary school. Sighing, Mikan decided that she should go to bed. All these reminiscing distracted her from organizing her proposal, and her eyelids were already giving up on her. She sighed.

"Goodnight, Mama," and she closed her eyes.

[-]

"What the hell, Hyuuga!" she exclaimed. This boy, this _infuriating_ boy had been on her case since she transferred to his class. Unfortunately for her, she was partnered with this annoying pest for the whole year, and even with her connections, she couldn't change the President's mind.

He'd been pulling her hair (how childish, really) whenever he got the chance, he'd been kicking her feet, all he'd been doing for the past week were enough to annoy the living daylight out of her, and it's seriously pissing her off that he'd only give her a smirk whenever she fumed.

"Turn it down a notch, will you? You're loud," _gah_ , Mikan thought. She just wanted to strangle this bastard to death. Hyuuga or not, he's insufferable. And Mikan's patience were running thin.

Mikan glared instead, and decided to continue what she was doing.

 _Again_.

"You obnoxious fucktard, stop doing that!" she screamed. _That is it!_ She's done, _so_ done. This project could very well be a failure because Hyuuga was such a bastard. He'd been deliberately trying to make the alcohol lamp fall over on its own while she tried heating up certain chemicals to see its results.

But the bastard kept doing the deed every time she tried and she's _so_ done, she's not even going to try anymore. They could fail this project, for all she cared. She's going to just ace every other thing that were needed that don't require partners. Hyuuga could go to hell.

"What do you mean?" The nerve of this bastard. He knew exactly what she meant. Giving him one last glare, she stomped on his feet. Leaving him with aching feet, Mikan approached her Chemistry teacher.

" _Sensei_ , is there any way I can make up this project? I swear, I'd do anything," she pleaded. The female, rather old teacher looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why can't you just finish the one you're doing now? You still have half an hour, Mikan - _san_ ," Mikan wanted to whine. Why couldn't these people see that Hyuuga was not as he seemed. He's annoying, he's full of himself, and seriously, he's so _aggravating_ that Mikan wanted to pull her hair out every time she saw him.

"Thirty minutes can lead me to nothing, _Sensei._ I need to mix chemicals, record the data, and write a write up under thirty minutes. The only thing I can do at this time is stare at the other student's works, and hope I can understand a thing," she tried so hard not to sound as if she's whining. Mikan Sakura did not whine. Not ever, and never would be.

Her teacher sighed and gave in.

"Fine. You can do an essay for Chemistry regarding this topic. But," her teacher warned, "you have to give the essay to me tomorrow before school ends. Understand me?" Mikan nodded. That was easy. Essays were Mikan's specialty.

Excusing herself, she went back to their lab table where Hyuuga was glaring at her. But she's quite happy that she could make it up, so she settled for smiling at him instead. He seemed quite shock, she noticed, but didn't pay him no mind. As soon as the bell rang, Mikan got up and walked away.

[-]

Natsume watched the little girl walked out on him. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips, and while his feet were aching ( _damn_ , that girl was heavy), he's satisfied that he got a reaction from her again. It seemed to satisfy his ego that only him could get a reaction from her. Everyone else? Nothing. All of his classmates tried, even his friends tried, and yet nothing.

Only Natsume was able to get a reaction from her every time and after all years he spent on this hell-hole, he could say that this past week was the most fun he'd ever had.

"You look happy," a voice from behind him stated amusedly. Natsume simply raised an eyebrow. He was _not_ happy. He was just having fun teasing the little girl.

"Oh please, don't lie to me. We're best friends, I know you," Natsume only gave a grunt in reply. He'd rather not satisfy his friend's ego.

"Fine. But cease the commotion, will you? You guys are so loud, I can hardly concentrate on my own work," his best friend playfully complained. He scoffed.

"Who asked you to watch anyway?" Ruka's head fell back on his chair, and he laughed.

"Cut me some slack, man. You are guys are entertaining. It's not my fault, I get entertained just by watching you two, and completely forget I'm in class," Ruka playfully nudged his shoulder. Natsume just smirked in return.

It wasn't as if he was denying it. The girl certainly had his attention, more so than any other girl he bothered looking over. She's fun to tease, she's not afraid of his name, and she looked at him dead on. It's like what she saw in him was only _him_ and not his last name.

In her eyes, he could see. He was _just_ Natsume. Nothing more, nothing less. And that, he didn't know, was something he was looking for a person. Someone who don't quiver under his gaze whenever they find out who he was. Or what his last name was anyway. He knew he's not normal, he knew he's not average, but living under the protection of his last name, Natsume didn't know that what he'd been looking for would literally just sit next to him.

It was _refreshing_ , if he dared say. But he wouldn't tell anyone that, not even Ruka. But he knew, without saying anything, that Ruka knew what he felt. _How disgusting_.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ruka massaged his head while he glared at him. Natsume just chuckled, earning giggles from the girls watching their one-sided exchange.

"Just felt like it," Ruka glared at him, but didn't question. Ruka knew how Natsume's mind worked, and he also knew why he hit him.

Natsume put his feet on top of the chair before him, and placed his manga on his face.

"Done being sappy?" he hit Ruka in the arm, but didn't reply.

"And the bromance shall live," Ruka laughed when a manga was thrown at his face.

 **End Chapter.**

* * *

Alice Academy

1) _Security is tight. There are guards on each gate. The only person who can go out freely is the President himself. The teachers are limited inside, and while they can go outside as well, it is not advised to do so (seeing as they needed to set an example for their students)._

2) _The academy has three divisions. Each division have one principal, and a Student Council._

\- The Elementary School Division  
\- Middle School Division  
\- the High School Division

3) _A student council consisted of six people. These people could either be the youngest, or the oldest. Depends on who the students voted for each position. These people however, were required to be a triple star, or a special star to run for a certain position._

\- Student Council serves as the dog of each Division. High School Division, however manages every Student Council. Middle School and Elementary School Division are under their tutelage. Unlike Middle School and Elementary School, the High School Student Council can only run by the Third Years.

\- There are two things that all Student Council members possess. One is having a triple star or a special star, and second is everyone is expected to be ruthless. They are the people who can give punishments to every student who breaks the rules.

\- Certain protocols are required, but there are five rules that everyone should follow without question.

4) _Rules and Regulations._

\- If the academy is having a Sports Festival, Alice Festival, or whatever occasion it is that is related to the Academy, there will always be an assembly initiated by the Student Council of the three divisions. The assembly gathers everyone, from Elementary to High School, and every student is required to attend at all cost. _Failure to show up will suffer consequences._

\- They can use electronics to contact their family, but depending on their _star rank_ , they can only see their families once a year.

\- A student is expected to be in their best behavior during school hours (8:30am – 3:00pm), but after that, they are free to do whatever they want as long as they're not going to tarnish the name of the Academy.

\- There are two divisions for the dormitories. The West Wing is for all females and the East Wing is for all males. Everyone is expected to return to their respected rooms at 11pm sharp. _Failure to show up will suffer consequences._

\- Students can't stay later than 8pm in school, or will suffer consequences.

5) _Alice Academy also runs with "ranks."_

· **Special Star** – These people are the rarest among rare. They are the best of the best. They are the best in sports, in academics, and they are the best in other activities as well. They are respected by the students, whether part of the Student Council or not. They are exempted in almost everything (except the rules stated above). They also serve as the face of the academy.

o _Special_ Cards are given – contains 300 rabbits ( **A/N:** _I'm not familiar with yen, so we'll use their currency_ ) biweekly.  
o These people can go in and out of the academy five times a year.

· **Triple Star** – These people are somewhat rare, but they are not uncommon. They can be the best in academics, but only slightly average in sports. Or vice-versa. Even though a rank lower than special star, they are still respected by the students and teachers. They follow all rules as well.

o _Identity_ Cards are given – contains 100 rabbits biweekly.  
o Just like any normal student, they can only go out of the academy once a year.

· **Double Star** – These are people who are considered "normal." They're those what you can call "average." Slightly average grades, slightly average in sports, and just a normal student. They are expected to follow all rules.

o _Identity_ Cards are given – contains 50 rabbits biweekly.  
o Just like any normal student, they can only go out of the academy once a year.

· **One Star** – These people are almost double stars' people, but slightly below them by at least a point. They're average in general.

o _Identity_ Cards are given – contains 25 rabbits biweekly.  
o Unlike the Triple and Double Stars, they can only go out of the academy _after_ the school year ends.

· **No Star** – Students who are often trouble makers, or is new.

o _Identity_ Cards are given – contains 10 rabbits biweekly.  
o Just like a One Star, they can only go out of the academy _after_ the school ends.

· **Most people** start with a no-star. Until they make a name for themselves as the year goes on. However, they can never rank higher than a triple star during the year because special stars are decided when the school starts.


End file.
